Prometheus
'''Prometheus '''is an Elder and is the brother of the Witch of Endor. A master of fire, he created the first Humani. Moulding them from clay and accidental animating them by the power of his aura. Tsagaglalal and Gilgamesh were one of the first people to be animated by Prometheus's aura. Appearance Prometheus is portrayed as a very bulked out, very tall man, as stated by Josh to be at least six feet and seven inches tall, weighing at least 300 pounds, all of it pure muscle. He also has bright green eyes and a fiery red beard and hair. He usually wears jeans and a deeply faded shirt and hiking boots. His face also possesses several tiny scars from his time in imprisonment. Personality Prometheus appears to have a very kind yet cruel personality. He loathes Mars Ultor (up until the Warlock). He apparently is also very sensitive when it comes to betrayal, such as when he was, in his mind, betrayed by his sister, and when he was betrayed by his brother in arms Mars. He was also deeply depressed when Josh turned over to the Dark Elders. Despite also being very loving and caring, he appears to have a very strict and cruel side; he isn't afraid to kill in cold blood. He also apparently has a more sneaky and cunning side to his personality. Francis, on many occasions, has been said to have stole the secret of Fire from Prometheus. While Prometheus was training Josh in the magic of Fire, he said that he'd forgiven St. Germain for stealing the secret of Fire because he had stolen it himself beforehand. Powers & Abilities Prometheus is stated by many to be the greatest Master of Fire Magic to ever live. His power in this area was so great that beings such as Mars Ultor, who feared nothing, was petrified of him. He is able to perform feats such as creating massive fireballs, raining fire from the sky, surrounding his body with fire, heating the temperature in a room to burning levels, burning and setting things on fire by touching them, projecting blasts of fire from his hands, creating a massive Supernova explosion that encompasses everything, and an infinite list of more possibilities. He was stated by Aoife to be one of the most powerful Elders in existence. * * The Magician Prometheus was briefly mentioned by Nicholas Flamel as one of the Elders he could find to teach Sophie in Fire Magic. The Necromancer Prometheus plays a much larger role in the Necromancer. At some point, he escaped his Shadowrealm prison and fled to make his home in the Shadowrealm of Hades. Nicholas Flamel, Perenelle, Sophie, Josh, Aoife and Niten all traveled to this Shadowrealm in hopes that Prometheus could train Josh in Fire Magic. At first Prometheus refused, but after Sophie used her Silver Aura to create a copy of Zephanniah's armor around herself and used her memories to become almost exactly like the Witch, calling him the father of the Humani, and that as their father he had responsiblilty to them. This convinced him to train Josh. They all then travelled to a cottage that Prometheus had in his Shadowrealm where he taught Josh the secrets of Fire Magic. After Josh left the cottage while under the control of Mars Ultor, Nicholas, Aoife, Niten, Sophie, and Perenelle Flamel used an Archon Skull to watch and follow Josh's every movement. When he arrived at Dee's, however, the connection was broken. Prometheus was appalled that Nicholas had even brought the skull and refused to touch it. He soon came around though, and used his Aura to fuel the skull. Soon after, Prometheus got a call from Niten saying that a fight had ensued and Josh had gone over to the Dark Elders. The Warlock Prometheus is first shown in the Warlock driving out of his collapsing Shadowrealm with Nicholas and Perenelle. They go to Tsagaglalal's house, where they stay with Sophie and Niten. When Hel, Odin, and Mars arrive, Mars tries to attack Prometheus. However, after Tsagaglalal gives them both messages from Abraham the Mage, they agree to become friends again. Prometheus, along with Mars, Hel, Odin, and Black Hawk, go to Alcatraz to stop Dee from unleashing monsters onto San Francisco. The Enchantress Prometheus fought alongside Niten against the Drakon, he was defeated and was revived by Tsagaglalal but asked for Niten to be revived rather than him. Death Prometheus and Niten are stabbed by Spartoi Warriors in the end of The Enchantress. Tsagaglalal comes, and can only save one; when she saves Prometheus, he tells her to take the aura back and save Niten. Before he dies, he says "Tell Niten to find Aoife and ask the question. Tell him... she will say yes." Category:Characters that die in the series